


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #16-20

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#16: "Hey Marty!" and Brodeur swore, hiding behind a lamp post<br/>#17: "W...what did we do last night?" Hansen asked, shocked and Edler shrugged.<br/>#18: Thomas murmured quietly to Schneider, "Quit that."<br/>#19: "Okay, I get it. You're married. So what? Does that mean we have to hide our relationship?"<br/>#20:  Phaneuf blushed as his mind went to all the wrong places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #16-20

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 16

Martin Brodeur sat down in the cool movie theater with a sigh. He  just let his body and mind relax. "Hhheey, Marty!" Someone said loudly from his right side and Brodeur cracked open an eyelid. Dennis Seidenberg waved from the next seat over and Brodeur groaned as his peace was disrupted. "What're you doing here? Don't know know we have a game in three hours?" Seidenberg just wouldn't give up. Brodeur mumbled something and turned away from the annoying Bruin.

"Shut up...The movie's on." Brodeur hissed twenty minutes later and when Seidenberg went to talk again, Brodeur put his hand over the Boston player's mouth. Brodeur growled and had to release the man as he bit his hand. "What'd you do that for?" Seidenberg whined as Brodeur smiled, turning his attention back to the screen.

After only a moment the infuriating man was back at it and Brodeur growled and left the theater, he only got about ten steps away when he heard Seidenberg yell "Hey Marty!" and Brodeur swore, hiding behind a lamp post, which probably wasn't the best choice, considering Brodeur's 6 foot 2, 216 lb. frame. Soon Seidenberg rounded the corner and found an odd sight, the Devils goalie was hiding rather obviously behind a lamp post with his eyes closed. Seidenberg stood in front of the goalie for a moment with his hands on his hips, then he smirked.

"Hey Martin, I think you might want this." Seidenberg shook Brodeur's wallet and phone in front of his face. Brodeur's eyes snapped open and Seidenberg smiled, "Give me that." Brodeur snapped and leapt forward, but instead of grabbing the phone he somehow ended up with his lips of Seidenberg's.

After a moment the two men flinched and pulled apart. "Uh..." Seidenberg said, handing back Brodeur's things. Brodeur started laughing and laughing and then he swung an arm around Seidenberg's shoulders and asked the enemy hockey player out for a beer.  
  
CMS 17

Two people in a hotel room were making so much noise that the people in the two neighboring rooms couldn't sleep at all that night.

In morning one man woke to a deadly hangover. He sat up with a groan and blinked at the sunlight. It wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before but the strange thing was that he saw his teammate and friend, Jannik Hansen, lying next to him, asleep. Alexander Edler groaned and rubbed his head as he noticed that he was naked. He had to be sure of what had occurred the night before so he carefully peeled back the blanket from his sleeping friend, Edler groaned as he saw what was under the blanket. Hansen was naked too, Edler winced as his friend stirred and sat up.

"Woah dude, what happened." Hansen blinked. "And why are you naked?" Jannik frowned as he peeked down at himself. "W...what did we do last night?" Hansen asked, shocked and Edler shrugged. "We probably did exactly what you're thinking we did." Edler grumbled, getting up and shutting the blinds.  
Edler didn't notice that Hansen was staring at his ass as he shut the blinds.

"My question is where the hell are we?" Edler sighed, sitting back down on the bed. Hansen frowned and glanced around at the nondescript, empty room. "Looks like a hotel room to me." Hansen shrugged and Edler shot him a look as if too say 'thank you, Captain Obvious.' Hansen ignored how grumpy his hungover friend was and turned the tv on. Both men paused their conversation when the sports update came on. "And in hockey, the Canucks won against the San Jose Sharks last night! The Canucks are going to the Stanley Cup Finals!" the tv announcer exclaimed happily.

Hansen turned to Edler with a smile and said. "Oh, I guess that's why we got drunk last night." Edler replied with a grumble about   'hangovers' and something occurred to Hansen. "Hey, wait. Who was on top?"  
  
CMS 18

A large group of Canucks decided to go out for a drink after a game in Boston. Once they found a bar they liked they walked in to find that a whole group of the Bruins were already there. There weren't any other seats in the bar, so the Bruins hesitantly motioned them over and scooted around the large circular table so they could sit down. Cory Schneider went in first and ended up sitting, with his left side pressed against his secret lover, Timmy Thomas. Schneider nodded to the man and said roughly in a low voice. "Thomas." Tim nodded back gruffly and both men tried to ignore how close the other was.

Oreskovich just wedged himself between Seguin and Chara with a grin. Both Horton and Raymond were seated on the end. Oreskovich smirked at the whole Boston team at the same time. Seguin blushed as Oreskovich whispered something in his ear and Chara shifted, uncomfortably cramped. Soon the drinks were flowing and Oreskovich was laughing. Seguin was blushing and Tim Thomas was getting uncomfortable. Cory Schneider kept secretly stroking Thomas' leg, right up near the seam between his leg and his torso. Thomas murmured quietly to Schneider, "Quit that." Schneider frowned and then grinned and hissed back. "Why, would you rather I just kiss you in front of your team?"

Thomas looked a little panicked for moment then smirked and replied with. "And how would your team like to know that you 'play for another team' with someone from another team?"  
  
CMS 19

Cory Schneider was tired of constantly being second best, he had been second best to Luongo for the majority of his career and now he had to be second best for Tim Thomas, well he was tired of it! He was sick and tired and fed up of having to wait for Thomas to sneak around so his wife wouldn't know. Schneider tapped his foot, impatient for his married boyfriend to finally show up for their date. Schneider growled and hopped off the barstool that he'd been sitting on for the past 2 hours.

The goalie kicked up the dirt as he started home, sure that Thomas would never show up if he was that late.

"Hey stranger." A gruff voice said behind him and Schneider spun to see Thomas standing there looking extremely embarrassed. "Before you even start, I'm so sorry, my wife decided to throw one of those get togethers and...well, I just couldn't get out of it." Thomas explained, his hands in his pockets as he looked worriedly at his boyfriend, who looked like he was either going to punch him or start crying. "Okay, I get it. You're married. So what? Does that mean we have to hide our relationship? I'm done. Completely and utterly done. You can take your wife, your attitude and yourself and just leave me alone!" Schneider shouted. "Do you think I enjoy waiting for hours for you to finish god knows what with your wife?" The distraught man shouted and Thomas stepped forward, interrupting the other man's anger with a hug.

"You know you'll always have a special place in my heart." Thomas murmured as Schneider stood stalk still. "Yeah, but I just don't think I'll ever be able to outshine your wife." The much younger man whispered as he got more and more numb feeling. "My wife will never be able to outshine you either." Thomas said and Schneider shook his head.

Finally, an hour later the two resolved the argument when Thomas agreed to let Schneider inform his team that he was dating the Boston goalie. The next day at practice while everyone was suiting up, Schneider cleared his throat and happily announced that he was dating Tim Thomas. The locker room fell into complete silence, everyone murmured something akin to 'congratulations?' and Kesler nodded and winked at the young goalie.

After the skate Kesler walked over to Schneider and gave him some advice that left Schneider blushing and a little confused. "While you're at it, try and get Ol Tank to let you top him once in a while."  
  
CMS 20

Dion Phaneuf frowned and glanced over his shoulder as he felt someone staring at his back during the national anthems. David Krejci quickly glanced away as the Maple Leafs' captain glanced back. Phaneuf frowned and shrugged, facing forward again and then a moment later he surreptitiously glanced back and noticed that Krejci appeared to be staring at his butt.

Completely confused Phaneuf did the only thing he could think of and winked. Krejci did a double take, but winked in response and Phaneuf almost giggled, giggled! Disturbed, the Toronto captain turned back to face forward only to find that the stupid song wasn't done yet. Phaneuf couldn't resist turning around again, and met Krejci's searing gaze. Phaneuf pursed his lips in an inviting way and grinned at the Bruin. Krejci frowned and then glanced around and quickly blew the captain a kiss. Phaneuf chuckled a little, then turned back around to face the flags. Phaneuf blushed as his mind went to all the wrong places when he started listening to the American national anthem 'As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?' the song said and Phaneuf suddenly began picturing Krejci only wearing a sheet.  
Phaneuf's blush deepened in colour and then the anthem ended suddenly.

Luke Schenn nudged Phaneuf as they stood, waiting for their turn on the ice. "What happened out there man?" The 21 year old d-man asked his captain with a frown. "Nothing, nothing." Phaneuf muttered, blushing a little as he remembered what he'd been thinking. Schenn grinned widely and said. "Well I hope to run into nothing someday, it looks like fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really.


End file.
